War on the Edge of Tomorrow
by Xirae
Summary: When Yuuto's friends and family are captured by a horde of Fearow, he sets out to find them. Everywhere, a mysterious cult is enslaving pokemon and corrupting the gym system, seeking a war - pokemon against humans, and they can't have Yuuto interfere...
1. Chapter 1: The Fearow Horde

Slowly ascending above the peaks of Mount Moon, the sun revealed itself in a brilliant display of pale orange and pinkish red. A picture-perfect sunrise, if only the dusty-brown streak just above the tips of the mountain wasn't there. But it was, though no one paid much heed to it.

Yuuto noticed it. Almost nothing escaped his opaque emerald gaze. Normal people missed things. To him, they always assumed too much and never looked into anything enough to gain a real understanding of what truly was happening. Yuuto was different. And when looking at the brown line, he saw what other people didn't: danger.

He consideredtelling his father about the peril he felt as he stroked the head of his pokemon and companion Hikoro, an Ekans, butalas, Yuuto felt no need. Father would just ignore him, like always. Maybe it was the fact he had taken a liking to pokemon battling. Or possibly thecontrast in appearance between his parents and him disgusted his dad. Yuuto's parents each had shining brown hair and radiant, ocean-blue eyes. Their baby responded with hazy greeneyes and blackhair the shade of nighttime.

"Let's go practice your poison sting and bite some more, Hikoro," said Yuuto suddenly, switching tracks.

"Ekanssssss!" the snake responded.

Yuuto slid off the ledge he was sitting on, helping Hikoro down. That was his favorite spot. On route 4, the ledge was just high enough to keep others off and away from the exit of Mount Moon, but he knew the right footholds to climb up.

As Hiroko slithered towards their practice trees, Yuuto turned around to look at the mysterious brown line once again. He gasped, eyes widening in surprise. The line was now a bit larger! "But that's impossible!" he thought. There was no possible explanation for it. After all, it was just a line segment in the sky. It wasn't a living, moving thing**!** Although he seemingly shrugged off the topic and started to walk towards the practice tree, Yuuto couldn't help but wonder if there was possibly a live creature behind the streak.

"Perfect!" cried out Yuuto as Hiroko nailed the tree with a strong poison sting. He ran to his fellow pokemon, catching the proud snake in a tight hug.  
Hikoro was happy, giving off a satisfied hiss**:** "Sssssssssssss…"

Releasing Hiroko, Yuuto noticed something wrong again. The wind had picked up a little speed. **"**No big deal,**"** he thought, but as he returned his pokemon to its pokeball, the wind increased its speed some more. Then more. Soon the wind was howling, and trees scritched and scratched against each other while people rushed to their houses for cover in west Cerulean. They were staring up at the sky. Yuuto looked up**, **too.

Thoughthe shapes were vague, Yuuto instantly recognized them. A long line of Fearow flew in the horizon, quickly headedtowards Cerulean. Fearow were known to have bad tempers, but usually they did not roam in this general area or go as far to attack people in a horde like this. Why**?** What could have irritated them like this? There was no time, for he could see them approaching swiftly. It was only a matter of minutes before they reached the city.

Yuuto saw no need to warn anyone else now. He could see people rushing to route 4, pokemon companion**s** by their side**s.** Taking out his own pokeball, he yelled "Hikoro, let's go!" A beam came out of the ball like red lightning, taking the shape of his purple, scaly friend. Battle was upon them as the front Fearow dived down, heading straight down at Hiroko**.**

The Ekans dodged to the side, avoiding a fierce drill peck from the enemy, but the Fearow swooped by, causing a powerful wind that knocked Hikoro and Yuuto back towards the route 4 ledge. Before landing, though, Hikoro fired a poison sting at the Fearow, hitting its left wing. The opponent came crashing down in front of them, though not hard enough to knock out any of the fight from within it. It glared at the duo as it got itself up, its savage eyes piercing down its targets. At that moment Yuuto noticed something odd about the Fearow. There was a metal collar around the neck.

He ordered his pokemon to attack. "Hikoro, aim at the collar!" The snake swerved side to side, dodging gusts of wind as the Fearow flapped its right wing to fire small but powerful whirlwinds. As he neared the bird, he took aim, but the Fearow managed to land an extra powerful whirlwind on Hiroko during the slight pause. The Ekans was sent flying backwards, crashing into Yuuto's chest while airborne, shooting them backwards until they hit the ledge, sinking to the ground.

Yuuto moaned a little after a second, lifting himself off the ground from the impact. He saw that Hikoro had already gotten up and was staring down the Fearow. It wasn't until neither moved the he saw what had happened.

Hikoro had used glare. He was only just starting to learn how to use the move, but under the pressure of battle he had effectively glared and paralyzed the foe. If only that Fearow hadn't responded with a mirror move**!**

"You did great, Hiroko!" Yuuto said to his pokemon while taking out a pokeball. They could just hide until all the Fearow were defeated by the other trainers.

_ Crack!_

The pokeball hit the ledge, blown out of his hand. Yuuto looked ahead, stunned. The Fearow had broken one wing free of the paralyzation! Although it was very possible to break free of paralyzation, there was almost no way to do so that quickly**.** Soon the left wing was up, fully recovered from the poison sting. Yuuto took a step back, but his foot hit a wall. He was backed up against the ledge!

A shrill, piercing cry let loose of the bird's mouth; the pokemon flapped both wings, lifted a few inches off the ground, and darted straight for Yuuto. All he could do was stand, numb with fear**,** as the Fearow flew right towards him, beak as sharp as the tip as an arrow. Yuuto closed his eyes. He was going to die.

"Squak!"

Yuuto opened his eyes, a jackhammer pounding in his chest. He gasped.

Hikoro, perhaps the bravest and toughest pokemon Yuuto had ever met, resisted the paralyzation and had used bite on the Fearow, wrapping its tail around a nearby tree trunk with a strong hold on the bird's leg.

"Hiroko!" screamed Yuutoas an electrical current traveled up the snake's body. He must be in pain…

Yuuto flinched as the Fearow's beak suddenly came within an inch of his neck. It seemed to be aiming for the collar of his shirt. But Yuuto knew he couldn't relax just yet. He didn't know what to do next. He was safe, yeah, but what should he do now and how long could Hiroko hold out?

"SSSSSSS!" The Ekans struggled and shook as the Fearow began to slip from its mouth as the bird started flapping its wings frantically. Getting ever closer, the Fearow began swinging around its beak everywhere in a dire craze.

Yuuto began to break out in a sweat. "I guess nothing Hiroko can do can save me now…" But this compared to nothing to what he saw.

Hearing a victorious shriek in the air, Yuuto ignored his dilemma. He looked up, and stared in horror. A tiny flock of Fearow was escaping the battle, carrying prisoners on their backs! And amongst the townsfolk he saw was his parents, hanging on for their lives. As if in slow motion they flew away, his parents looking overcast in the sun-lit sky. They were staring at _him_ in those solemn expressions!

Another close swing of the beak brought Yuuto's attention back to his own troubles. This bird must have given up on capturing him. It wanted Yuuto dead.

Around west Cerulean, more and more people were losing their pokemon battles and getting caught by the Fearow, being taken to the skies towards an unknown fate. He could not predict his own fate as Hiroko's grip on the bird began to weaken along with his strength, and the swings of the beak reached closer and closer to Yuuto's chest, seeking blood.


	2. Chapter 2: Birth of a New Journey

Chapter 2: Birth of a New Journey

Yuuto had to do something. The Fearow slipped a little more out of Hikoro's grasp - enough for it to be able to hit him. Flexing its neck to the side, the bird let loose one last swing. He panicked. Yuuto turned around on one foot, lifting the other and swinging it behind him. If this kick didn't hit, he was dead.

The Fearow cried out as the kick connected to its cheekbone. Yuuto felt the successful hit and went on full offense.

Hikoro relaxed as the Fearow stopped fidgeting. Landing one last blow, Yuuto ceased attacking, the bird now unconscious on the ground.

Yuuto was about to leave when he remembered: the metal collar. He knelt down before the Fearow and studied the collar. Could that have been the thing that had irritated the Fearow so badly? Yuuto poked at it, looking for a button to release it. Nothing. All he could find was a blinking red light.

"Ekanssssssss…" Hiroko had recovered from the paralyzation and slithered up to Yuuto's side, his face a blend of pain and sadness.

"Hikoro," said Yuuto, "I think I know how to get that collar off. Go, poison sting! And try not to hit the Fearow's neck!"

The snake did so, but was surprised. Usually his master kept to his own problems. It was strange that he cared so much for this Fearow, who had nearly killed him.

After a few seconds of poison sting, the collar began to dent up. One last blast and the collar broke, sliding to the ground.

Yuuto looked towards Cerulean. The battle had ended, and fortunately there was little damage. But one thing disturbed him. No one remained in west Cerulean! Although people from east were running about, looking for the source of the racket, everyone that had taken part in the Fearow assault was taken. Yuuto was the only one who remained…

Thinking fast, he looked up to see if he could catch a glance at where the horde was heading with the prisoners. Yuuto managed to glimpse one last Fearow, diving into a hole in Mount Moon. That was their next destination. He would _not_ let those pokemon get away with this! Not when they stole his friends and family!

"Hikoro, let's go." Yuuto started walking towards the ledge.

The snake got angry with him. "Ekanssss sssss Ekans!" cried Hikoro, jabbing at the Fearow with his tail. They should take it to a pokemon center first!

Yuuto shrugged and turned back around, heading towards the bird.

Suddenly, before Yuuto could reach it, the Fearow woke up, opening its eyes. Rage burned deep within them in flames of anger - Yuuto and Hikoro could feel its heat. With a mighty flap of its wings, the bird lifted itself off the grass and took off, darting like a dusty streak of lightning towards the Mount Moon cave.

The Fearow would not last long, and Yuuto knew it. "Come, Hikoro," he called out to the Ekans, smiling. "Let's head to Mount Moon."

Hikoro hissed happily. Perhaps Yuuto's gentle and kind nature is becoming stronger and more prominent.

And so the duo climbed up the ledge and charged for the cave, not knowing where this new journey could take them, without knowing how it could change the lives of those around them, and even themselves. Forever...


	3. Chapter 3: Mount Moon

The walls were dimly lit, as if by a moon, displaying faint shadows as Yuuto and Hikoro chased after the Fearow, distorting as they hit the many cracks and crevices scattered across the cave. A mist, very thin at first, became denser as they came farther into the cave. Yuuto, taking a deep breath, felt the mist spill into him as if an apparition had just entered his body, flowing throughout his bloodstream.

Soon the constant flapping of the Fearow slowed down. The pounding of the wings echoed down the cave. It became gradually quieter as the sound traveled away, leading to a silence that was soon broken by the next wing beat – a continuous cycle that carried on throughout the chase.

Suddenly, the flapping stopped. It sounded just as if the bird had dropped into the ground. "Weird," thought Yuuto.

The mist was so thick that he and Hikoro could barely see in front of themselves, and neither was thinking clearly; before they knew it, Yuuto and Hikoro fell down a ledge. As the ground approached, the mist cleared.

"Crap! That hurt!" yelled out Yuuto, who had just landed on his arm. He glared at Hikoro. He had landed perfectly on his underbelly. "How the heck did you land so perfectly?" The snake hissed defiantly. Neither noticed the Fearow, who had just started to take a short rest. Not until it released a loud, startled screech.

Yuuto plugged his ears, and Hikoro went off to calm down the bird and assure it that they weren't enemies. "Idiot bird," he muttered to himself. Something like that could attract unwanted attention from pokemon. But where were they? Mount Moon was oddly empty right now. As the Fearow stopped screaming, he put his hand to the wall, sliding his hand across its surface. It felt damp and slimy, yet rough.

"Who's there?" cried out a sudden voice, and before Yuuto could respond, two very strange men came walking into the area from further into the tunnel, pokeballs at the ready. They were dressed in awkward clothing: black capes with hood attachments (now draping down their necks), "CHAOS" written in big, crimson letters over their chests, dusty-brown pants, and very large boots. Their eyes glimmered with trouble.

Soon they caught sight of Yuuto. "Kid, get out of here. This cave's off limits!" The taller man talked with a tiny dagger hidden in his voice. Yuuto felt its sting and got angry. No one should be talking to him like that after what happened! Especially when they are probably part of the group that is responsible!

"Where are they?" growled Yuuto menacingly. He beckoned to Hikoro, who came slithering by his side.

The smaller man muttered something like "He knows…", and the taller one instantly knocked his arm, about to throw his pokeball. But the Fearow now noticed the strangers. It became furious.

The bird rose as quickly as its anger. It was futile for the strange duo to try to dodge, for in one swift the swoop the bird was upon them, knocking them against the tunnel's walls and firing a whirlwind for extra effect. They crumpled to the ground in an unconscious heap.

Now at the acme of its rage, the Fearow sped away at top speed. Yuuto and Hikoro could barely recollect their thoughts after that awing scene. After a second, though, they sprinted after it, Hikoro smacking the strangers with his tail along the way.

The pair reached a broken door after a minute. Slowing down, Yuuto jogged up to it, and then squeezed through the hole in its center. A horrifying sight awaited him.

It was a humongous room the size of ten gyms. Everywhere, machines clanked, clonked, whistled, and whirred as an innumerable amount of Paras, Parasect, Zubat, and Clefairy worked them, being watched over by more weird people with the 'CHAOS" on their chests. The pokemon wore metal collars. One unfortunate Clefairy fell down, but it painfully got up, forced to continue the labor. Just like the cave was once misty, smoke covered the area in a blanket. Barely in the distance, Yuuto and Hikoro could see a pure white rock which the enslaved pokemon chipped at.

The Fearow could be seen, hovering above it all, searching for something. Soon its eyes caught on to what it sought, and it charged for a large, square machine, heavily guarded with pokemon, mostly Paras and Clefairy.

Yuuto knew the bird stood no chance against the slave pokemon guarding the construction. He watched as a net flew into the air and wrapped itself around the Fearow. It plummeted to the ground.

He had his own plan, so Yuuto didn't need to worry much about the Fearow. Once this succeeded, it would be free. "Hikoro, can you sneak by the pokemon and destroy that weird, square machine that the Fearow was heading for? I'll be a distraction."

Hikoro nodded in response and slithered off.

Yuuto usually didn't sacrifice himself like this, but he wasn't thinking clearly. His parents could be kept nearby! Also, his trust in Hikoro was stronger than he had in anyone or anything else. He knew that the Ekans could pull this off.

He rushed into the crowd of pokemon, heading to the machine. Yuuto constantly jostled into the various mushrooms of the Paras and Parasect and into the pink bodies of the Clefairy, but he kept going. His targets were the guards. They weren't too far away, so Hikoro could easily break it in time before the pokemon clobbered Yuuto (he was planning on starting a fight). Or so he hoped.

Within a moment he reached the guards, who were kicking and hitting the defenseless Fearow inside the net. Maybe if he freed the Fearow, Yuuto could hold out longer when the guards started fighting him. So, Yuuto pushed through two Clefairy and ripped the net off of the Fearow.

Before he knew it, Yuuto was swept in a large wave of pokemon. "What have I gotten myself into? I didn't expect them to be so… battle-ready," he thought as a flurry of blows landed upon him.

"Squuuuaaaaaak!" A huge blast of wind shot the pokemon off of Yuuto, sending them flying off into the crowds. The Fearow had used the last ounce of its strength in one final whirlwind. Now it could only barely stand, breathing heavily.

Yuuto began to panic. On every side, swarms of pokemon were approaching. There were no more whirlwinds to save him. He looked over at the machine. Hikoro was at work, poison stinging the side nonstop. "Hurry up!" Yuuto thought. "Please, before I die!" Yuuto has powerful kicks; however, his endurance needed some work. He would be overcome quickly.

_Ra tat tat tat _went the poison sting, hitting metal.

The enslaved pokemon ever came closer, now forming a circle around Yuuto and the Fearow.

_Ra tat tat tat!_

The circle closed in. Yuuto could see the red lights of their collars blinking.

_Ra tat tat tat! _Dents could now be seen in the machine.

A small group of Paras were within a yard of Yuuto.

_Ra tat tat tat!_

"Paras!" cried out a Paras as it jumped into the air, pointing its front claws at Yuuto's neck. Time had run out; Hikoro had not broken the machine in time.

"Ekans!" Hikoro hissed as the machine started to smoke and short circuit, now broken.

The Paras in the air suddenly recollected its senses and landed harmlessly on Yuuto's shoulder, jumping then scuttling off. The red light on its collar had ceased flashing.

All around pokemon were regaining their senses, joyful to be free. But their work wasn't done. Led by a gargantuan Parasect who riled up its comrades, the once-enslaved pokemon started to get angry. After a moment, they began to destroy and ravage everything in the room. Machinery toppled and exploded, and the people who once treated the pokemon like slaves were drowned in a sea of the creatures they once held prisoners. Everything was collapsing into chaos, the pokemon sparing nothing.

Yuuto returned Hikoro to his pokeball. Now there was only one thing left to do: find his parents. But before he could start looking, he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head. His vision grew hazy, and he heard of squawk of surprise right next to him. Then all became nothing.


End file.
